Asphyxiation
by Insanecat6
Summary: One-shot for Akuroku Day! Axel confuses Roxas, so, he decides to find out why. Better than summary. Rated to be safe.


**A/N**: Here is my One-shot for Akuroku day. I'm being bad and doing this instead of homework but I don't care, this is more important to me right now. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: The closest I will ever get to owning Kingdom Hearts is in my dreams.

**Asphyxiation**

In Roxas' mind, Axel was the most annoying person in the world.

Axel was arrogant, and loud, and obnoxious, and a jerk, and persistent, and a pervert, and had a short temper, and had many, many other bad traits that Roxas could think of. He treated Roxas like a child, and called him a brat, and even went out of his way to get on his nerves. Sometimes, he just wanted to kill Axel, and yet they were best friends. Roxas claimed it was only because Axel would never leave him alone and started saying that despite his own protest.

Roxas couldn't grasp why Axel hung around him in the first place. He would constantly express his distaste for the redhead and often hit him when the fire wielder got on his nerves, which was often.

That was probably the main reason that Roxas didn't like him. Axel was a constant source of confusion for the young blonde. He didn't understand why Axel seemed to like him so much. He didn't understand why he seemed to try to make him mad despite liking him so much. He didn't understand why he hadn't tried killed Axel for anything yet. And most importantly, he didn't understand why his chest got tight and he had trouble breathing every time he was close to him.

He felt he couldn't stand to be around the redhead to long or else he felt he would die of asphyxiation. However, the truth was that he found that he enjoy that feeling more than he believed he should.

Eventually, Roxas decided that he would get the answers to at least some of his question, and, of course, who better to ask than the cause of his confusion in the first place.

"Hey, Axel?" the blonde said as he enter the pyro's room.

"Oh, Roxas. Well this is a present surprise. Usually it's me visiting your room, not the other way around. What do you need?" Came Axel's reply.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions." Roxas stated in his usual cool voice that he suddenly had to work so hard to keep that way.

"Sure. Whatever you want. Ask away." Axel smiled. He sat down on his bed and patted the place next to him, signaling Roxas to join. The blonde did, however, he placed a fair distance between the two of them.

"First, I was wondering, why do you hang around me so much?" Roxas asked.

"How do you mean?" Axel questioned, sounding slightly suspicious.

"Well, I'm always snapping at you and being all mean to you whenever you get on my nerves. You have absolutely no reason to not just leave, so why don't you?" Roxas clarified.

"Well, it's because I like hanging out with you of course. I mean, why shouldn't I. We are best friends." Axel answered.

"Axel, you're the only one who calls us best friends, not me. And besides, it shouldn't be that simple." Roxas challenged.

"Oh yeah. Why can't it be simple? Why can't you just accept that I simply enjoy hanging out with you?" Axel asked.

"Because… I don't know, it just can't." Roxas cried in exasperation. "How about you tell me why, if you like me so much, you go out of your way to get on my nerves?"

"That's easy. You look cute when you're angry." Axel replied nonchalantly.

"W-what?" Roxas hadn't been expecting that. Now that tight chested feeling he got around Axel was at least doubled to the point that he felt he was going to faint. Oh, why did he have to go and say _that_?

"Haha. Look Roxas, you're blushing. So cute." Axel laughed at his embarrassment.

"S-stop it. It's not funny." Roxas protested.

"Yes it is, and you know it." The redhead stated.

"I wish you were dead Axel." The blonde snapped. He instantly regretted saying it, though, as he suddenly got a sinking feeling.

"No you don't." Axel replied as if it was nothing.

"How do you know?" Roxas retorted.

"Because you love me." Axel smiled at him.

_That_ was something that hadn't occurred to Roxas before. But now that he thought about it, it made since. It explained why he felt so strange around him and a few other things as well. It didn't make it any easier to wrapped his brain around, though. And how come Axel already knew before he did? He could just be joking, Roxas guessed, but from the way Axel looked right then, he doubted it.

During the time it took for Roxas brain to think through all of this, several minutes had passed with an awkward silence between the two of them. Then Axel got up and walked to where Roxas was standing as he had gotten up at some point during their little argument. Roxas didn't notice he had even moved until Axel was right in front of him.

"Don't worry about it too much." He said.

"Huh?" Roxas didn't understand.

"The look on your face says that you're worried and confused and I'm telling you not to be." Axel explained.

"Oh." Roxas replied. "Um,…can I ask you one last question?"

"Shoot."

"Um,…since you know I l-love you, um, I-I was w-wondering how y-you felt about m-me?" Roxas stuttered.

At this, Axel learned down so that he and Roxas were face to face before whispering. "I love you too."

He then closed the gap between them and captured Roxas lips in a kiss. Instantly, all Roxas' confusion was wiped away and he melted into it.

Needless to say, he still thought Axel was the most annoying person in the world. And he still felt like he had asphyxiation whenever he was around him. But now, he loved every second of it.

--

**A/N**: Squee. That's the first kissing scene I have ever written. I'm so excited. You have no clue how nervous I was while writing it, I was so worried I would ruin it completely. Anyway, Happy Akuroku Day! Oh, and please review.


End file.
